


Make Do

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: Dean goes into an unexpected heat on the road. They're a day out from Bobby's and neither of the boys are sure what to do.





	Make Do

For the most part Dean enjoyed his life on the road. Endless burgers, booze, and random hook ups made up for the hours he spent driving and the time he spent in shitty motels. He grew up in this life and he would die in it and he was perfectly comfortable with that. 

 

Dean spent 11 months of the year at ease drinking a beer and researching in their rented room that smelled of dozens of other alphas, betas, and omegas. He got used to the mixed scent at an early age, some days it was worse than others but he was usually able to ignore it and focus on the air fresheners the cleaning crew doused the room in after each use.

 

The other month of his life each year was not spent in comfort, especially not in a motel room. One week every three months he held himself up alone at Bobby’s upstairs in the spare room. Four times a year he swallowed his pride and let his instincts take over in a place he trusted. He didn’t enjoy his heats, he hated them actually. They made Dean feel weak and vulnerable, neither of which are characteristics that any hunter ever wants to feel.

 

But he dealt with it, it wasn’t something he controlled. It was biologically imperative that he followed his body’s instructions and he had begrudgingly accepted that many years ago.

 

That didn’t mean they didn’t suck though, especially when they were more than unexpected on an empty highway a day away from his safe haven.

 

“Dean, it’s okay.” 

 

“It’s not okay, Sam! This is anything but okay.” Dean clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and put his head in his lap. 

 

He was trapped. There was nowhere to go and he didn’t have anything he needed to nest. This heat was going to be excruciating and he wasn’t ready.

 

“Look, we’re ten minutes out from the Rivers Inn. You can spend the week there and I’ll meet with Bobby to get your heat stuff from his house.”

 

He hated it when Sam talked about his omega stuff, “I am  _ not _ dealing with this garbage in a motel room, Sam. I  _ can’t. _ You know I can’t.” He glared at Sam. His brother knew exactly how particular Dean was when it came to scenting during heats.

 

“You have no other option. I know it’s gonna be uncomfortable but you’re going to have to there’s nothing I can do right now,” Sam’s tone was soft, gentle in comparison to Dean’s at the moment.

 

Dean slammed his hand against the Impala window, “I want to go to Bobby’s!”

 

“Dean-”

 

“No! This wasn’t supposed to happen for two more months. My intestines are burning, my head hurts, and I can smell all the scents that are supposed to be in my nest in this car except  _ I’m not in my fucking nest _ .”

 

“You can make a nest there I’ll scent-”

 

_ “No _ . Pull the fuck over!”

 

“Wh-”

 

“ _ Now. _ ”

 

Dean cringed at the sound of Baby’s tires screeching against the road. Sam huffed as he pulled the car over and cut the engine with a look of disapproval.

 

Dean ran his hands down his face and sighed, tired. This time Dean spoke quietly, sounding defeated, “Get me both our clothes and the trenchcoat from the trunk.” 

 

He wasn’t gonna get out of this car unless they were at Bobby’s, which means they were headed to Bobby’s.

 

Sam’s face twisted in confusion but he caught on as soon as Dean threw himself over the seat into the back. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened his door.

 

A couple seconds later the back seat door flung open and Sam was throwing his brother a couple of duffle bags and a folded, tan trench coat. 

 

He really couldn’t believe his brother was more comfortable nesting in the back of the Impala for the next 24 hours instead of just renting a room, but he was gonna let Dean do whatever he thought was best for him. 

 

“Thanks, Sammy. Now let’s fucking go.”

 

And with that Dean began nesting in the back and Sam hit the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 1200 words of this prompt, hated it and then started over and wrote this and I'm still not sure if I like this version lol
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sourw0lf)


End file.
